Sad Farewells
by MasterCaster
Summary: After being hit in the Genocide Run, Papyrus says his goodbyes to some friends before he fades away. (Underswap au)


**The Underground became a new home to monsters after they lost the war so many years ago. Sometime later, A human named Frisk fell into the Underground and became the second adopted child to King Asgore and Queen Toriel. Frisk quickly became friends with the Dreemur's first adopted child, Monster K. Dreemur and the Royal child, Asriel Dreemur. One day, Frisk died of an illness and Monster Kid absorbed their soul. Monster Kid took Frisk's body to the surface and came back bloodied and beaten. After his death, Queen Toriel declares war with humans out of anger. Disgusted, Asgore left his wife and moved into the ruins. As the years went by, Six humans fell into the underground and died, Their souls being sent to Queen Toriel. One day...A new human named Chara fell into the underground and for unknown reasons, has started a Genocide Route. Many monsters fell by Chara's hands. Asgore, The one who took in Chara as his own. Sans, Who believed that Chara can stop their wicked ways and become good. Alphys, Who fought Chara with the power of Determination. And Napstabot, A show robot who wanted to protect his home. Chara's final challenge was a certain skeleton brother with a thing for honey and bad puns, Chara had to face Papyrus! Papyrus fought hard against Chara, dodging their attacks, managing to kill them countless times. Until Chara got to the point where Papyrus already showed his "Special Attack" he soon feel asleep. Chara found the right time to fight.**

 **MISS!**

"Did you really think that I let you..."

 **SLASH!**

The tall skeleton soon felt pain fly across his chest.

He landed on his backside and placed his right hand on his now bleeding chest.

"I guess that's it then. Just don't say that I didn't warn you!" Said Papyrus as he stood up.

"I'm going to Muffet's..." said Papyrus

Chara started to walk towards the throne room to finally meet the Queen of all monsters and find that annoying Temmie.

"Sans...Do you want anything?" Coughed Papyrus

He soon felt himself starting to fall apart, He grasp onto his fallen brothers blue handkerchief.

"No..." said Papyrus

There was still things he had to say to some people before he died.

Papyrus managed to hold himself together as he took a shortcut to the Lab around the core.

* * *

Undyne, The Royal Scientist managed to evacuate as much civilians into the True Lab as much as she could they could be safe from the Mudering human to the expense to her amalgamate secret. Even if people now about her dark secret, She didn't care. She just hoped that Papyrus and the Queen are alright.

"Undyne..."

Undyne and the other evacuated monsters turned around to see Papyrus the Skeleton in bad shape and the hard to not notice slash on his chest.

"PAPYRUS!" Screamed Undyne as she ran to her friend.

Papyrus's suddenly fell to his knees as Undyne finally made it to him.

"PAPYRUS! Oh god..." whimpered Undyne

"What's up, gillfriend?" Joked Papyrus

"Papyrus, This is not the time for jokes. You're hurt!" Said Undyne

"Eh, Don't worry me." Said the tall skeleton

Undyne looked up to Papyrus with suprise.

"W...What? We can get you help!" Said Undyne

Papyrus shook his hea...Skull.

"It's no use, I have the lowest hp. Besides, I just came to say my goodbyes." Said Papyrus

Undyne's eyes started to water.

Papyrus wipes her tear and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Undyne...Thanks for being my best friend in the whole underground. You were there when I needed you and You were the best lab partner a lazy skeleton could ask for. Thank you for being a big sister to Sans. Too bad we couldn't be more." Said Papyrus as he pecked Undyne's forehead.

Papyrus started to feel weaker. More monsters started to crowd.

A small goat child wearing a sleeveless shirt came up to Papyrus.

"Hey Asriel, What's up?" Asked Papyrus

"Mr. Skeleton, Will my mother be okay?" Asriel asked fearfully

Papyrus didn't have the heart to tell Asriel that his mother is most likely dead now, He turned to Undyne.

"Undyne, Take care of the boy." Said Papyrus

Undyne nodded

"PAPYRUS! PAPYRUS!" Shouted a voice in the crowd.

Out of the crowd came Muffet in her waitress clothes. She ran to Papyrus's side as he layed on his back.

"Hey, Muff. It seems that I won't be able to pay off my tab now." Chuckled Papyrus

Muffet began to wipe her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. How do you feel" Asked Muffet

"I'm bleeding out and feel myself slowly fading away but otherwise, fine." Said Papyrus

Muffet grabbed Papyrus's hand.

"But seriously, Thank you for taking me and Sans in when we were younger, Thank you for putting up with our nonsense, Thank you for being our Spider-Momma." Said Papyrus

Muffet smiled.

"I'm glad that I could call you both my boys!" She cried

Papyrus then laid his head down on the ground and saw more monsters around him.

"Thank you all for being friends with me and my brother, It was a pleasure living with all of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a brother to join!"

Papyrus started to slowly fade away starting with his legs.

"Sans..."

Papyrus's upper body started to turn into dust.

"Wait for me!"

Those were the final words Papyrus spoke before he completely faded away, Leaving a pile of dust, A torn orange hoodie, and a blue handkerchief.

The monsters started to mourn the loss of Papyrus until a brief flash of light came out of nowhere, erasing everything in the timeline.

[RESET]

 **This is a small story I planned for Underswap Papyrus and what could've happened after he was hit in the Genocide Route. I was planning on doing this for Classic Sans but I decided on someone different.**


End file.
